


orphan of the deep

by janetcarter



Category: Tidelands (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Siren heritage, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: A young Adrielle drowns above the waves, so she breathes beneath their weight.





	orphan of the deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



_Water should not burn_ , Adrielle thinks, salt surging down her throat. Her face contorts, her limbs thrash. Her lungs recognize their home under the dim, rippling sun. Gasping water, keeping watch through her halo of blonde, she waits.

No one comes.

It would be easy to remain for hours, investigating every grain of ocean floor.

No one comes.

It would be easier if she were one of them.

The boat's shadow hangs above her as she floats alone in the cool, dark sea. Genoveva will soon notice its absence.

She kicks herself up to the surface, leaving her heart behind.


End file.
